List of Beasts: EX-Type/EX-Type Zero
*'Ingrid' Ingrid appeared in CC 233 wielding the Phenomenon Weapon Morglay. It was produced by Queen E-12. Ingrid attacked AE's giant colony battleship Ion halting AE's alternative escape plan for the survival of humans. It was the first recorded use of a Phenomenon Weapon. The timely arrival of the first batch of Knights successfully repulsed Ingrid but Ion was still destroyed. Ingrid and E-12 was slayed in the first cooperative joint operation between AE and Knights in CC 234. Ingrid does not have an appearance in the series but was referenced several times often in relation to Morglay. *'Satan' Satan appeared in CC 368 as the first S-Class EX-Type Zero. It was produced by Queen E-33. The ensuing war was so intense that it prompted several reforms on government and military policies as well as revisions on known combat manuals. The appearance of E-33 and Satan pushed humanity on the brink of extinction. It was finally slayed in CC 370 along with E-33 and the Queen's Blue Flower. The Knights hereinafter preserved powerful Master Knights, Top Swords, and Zero Breakers through the Cold Hero system to prevent another crisis such as E-33/Satan. Satan was only referenced in the series. *'Land Slayer' Land Slayer appeared in CC 399 attacking the resource planet Hapiu in what was known as the Lion War. Virtually nothing was able to stop Land Slayer while it marched rampaging on the planet regardless of AE's advance fortifications or intercepting Knights. However, Sion Zail slayed Land Slayer with two strikes under five seconds. Land Slayer lacked the general mobility characterized by other EX-Type Zeroes but instead capitalized on its immense size and strength to plow through anything and everything in its path while it is on an unstoppable run. It is also capable of accelerating itself for short bursts of high-speed dash. Appears in AE2-Ch54. *'Rabbit' Rabbit is an A-Class EX-Type Zero specializing in long-ranged attacks with its ultra-high output, multi-targetable particle beam generators mounted on its shoulders. It also has additional generators hidden inside its "horns" and a whip-like appendage that sprouts from the back of its neck for close-in defense. Rabbit is rendered immobile while attacking as it would have to anchor its feet and tail to a surface for stability. The combat style of Rabbit is similar to that of a heavy artillery unit bombarding its opponents from a distance. Queen S-1 produced Rabbit and the EX-Type Zero made its presence known by first attacking the Zail Mining Colony at Damir. Rabbit then fled before reappearing to attack the 7th Ground Zero at Vine while another EX-Type Zero, Hyperion, attacked Tobal in CC 400. A special team of Knights composed of the Zail Family led the suppression mission prioritizing the protection of the Ground Zero over the inhabited planet. They managed to fend off Rabbit from Vine but the EX-Type Zero slipped away and fled. Rick McCoy finally slayed Rabbit thirty years after in CC 430. Rabbit primarily appears in AE1 but details of its past such as the attack at Damir and the First Battle of Tobal are covered in AE2. *'Hyperion' Hyperion is an A-Class EX-Type Zero specializing in defense with two powerful barrier generator shields mounted on its shoulders. Its defensive capabilities are complemented by Hyperion's weapon, Mysteltein, which can attack targets in all ranges as well as erode everything within its closed space. Hyperion first appeared when it attacked Tobal while another EX-Type Zero, Rabbit, attacked the 7th Ground Zero at Vine in CC 400. Despite the fact that Hyperion was attacking the inhabited planet, Knight Order prioritized Rabbit first due to the perceived importance of the Ground Zero. Hyperion's Class was then downgraded to B-Class to justify the prioritization. Top Sword Sion Zail volunteered to go alone to Tobal to save its people. Sion was then able to slay Hyperion. In CC 431, EX-Type Two Chatterbox resurrects Hyperion as Hyperion Repair for the Third Battle of Tobal. Hyperion appears in AE2. *'Cross Eye Alpha and Beta' The Cross Eyes Alpha (red) and Beta (blue) are a unique twin set of EX-Type Zeroes that are both evaluated as SS-Class. They were produced by the twin Queens E-99 and E-101. Aside from possessing highly enhanced physical strength and agility, the Cross Eyes' barrier and particle beams have an enormous output. Both of the Cross Eyes also wielded the Phenomenon Weapon Balisarda. Their threat was considered on the same magnitude if not greater than that of Queen E-33 and EX-Type Zero Satan. The Cross Eyes were primarily at Planet Velchees where the momentous battle deciding the fate of humanity took place. The Master Knights Pray Mayer and Anne Mayer defeated the Cross Eye twins making them legendary heroes. Beta was slayed but Alpha escaped and hid itself in a remote system using Balisarda's cloaking ability. Appears in ME0-Ch26 & 27. *'Lucifer' Lucifer is a specialized mid to long-ranged attacker of unknown Class (at least B-Class) that appeared within the Northern Order's jurisdiction. Its concentrated particle beam attacks are so powerful that the radiation coming from it can already damage and burn the surroundings. A Knights suppression team was sent to slay Lucifer but only Master Knight Anne Mayer survived the battle. Lucifer evaded Anne's killing blow and escaped the battlefield with heavy injuries. Anne was never able to fully recover from the battle as she was irradiated when a particle beam blasted off her DC Coat. After fleeing, Lucifer sought out and scavenged the corpse of fellow EX-Type Zero Satan. It adopted its predecessor's traits and was then reclassified as S-Class. Lea Zail finally slayed Lucifer when it revealed its new self. Lucifer was referenced in ME0 when Anne was questioned as to why she would prefer being a War Adviser rather than return to combat. Lucifer reappears again in ME2. *'Blue Ring' Blue Ring is a D/C-Class EX-Type Zero that was produced by Queen D-38 in Planet Void. Blue Ring's appearance was unexpected since D-38, by her nature as a defensive Dile-Type Queen, was foreseen incapable of producing an EX-Type. As such the AE and self-defense forces were ill-prepared to respond to such a threat. Blue Ring killed 5,000 soldiers, destroyed 8 special warships from the AE Elite Space Fleet and annihilated the 7th and 16th Ground Divisions. It also killed 21 Knights while injuring the rest that participated in the battle. Master Knight Leo debuted as a Zero Breaker when he successfully pacified Blue Ring. The EX-Type Zero was then captured alive. Blue Ring is the first EX-Type Zero shown in the series. Although it appears in ME0, its participation in the Battle of Void was only narrated and not much of its actual battles were covered. *'Fear' Fear is a Close Combat Superiority, Anti-Knight Role, A/S-Class EX-Type Zero personally birthed by E-34. She was revealed to be a female demi-human when its white armor cracked while fighting Master Knight Dry Leonhard during the Third Battle of Tobal. Fear is equipped with a C-Class core and the Aurora System. She is a practitioner of Pray Style and can wield various weapons including Phenomenon Weapons Morglay and Balisarda. She can also equip unique kinds of armor as necessary. Fear first appeared escorting her mother/Queen in the takeover of Core Temple alongside her brother Blue Beetle. She then next appeared during the Battle of Valtia destroying New Alliance's forces. Fear personally forced the abandonment of Planet Valtia by plunging Morglay to the planet's mantle. In the Arin Recovery Campaign, Fear commanded the Beast blockade of Arin's orbital space, defending it from the New Alliance fleet. She was able to recover the slain body of E-34 and stop Anne Mayer from committing suicide before fleeing the battlefield. Her current status is unknown. Fear appears in ME0. *'Blue Beetle' Blue Beetle is a High-Power, All-Purpose S-Class EX-Type Zero possessing an A-Class core. He is E-34's third child but also the first son. Blue Beetle can notably equip several forms of modular armor that he can shed to reveal another armor set. Much like his armor, he can also change his equipment quickly while in mid-battle to adapt to his opponent(s). Blue Beetle was actively involved throughout the War of Prayer. In the silent invasion of Arin, he brutally crushed the initial responses of the AE, AUA, and Knight Order forces in the planet. Later, Blue Beetle secured Fear's retreat during the Battle of Valtia. In the Arin Recovery Campaign, Blue Beetle repelled human forces that entered the planet while also scouring the surface for any remnants of human military forces. He then disobeyed his mother/Queen's orders to not pursue Anne Mayer. Blue Beetle immediately fought Anne when he saw her but was intercepted by A-10. He then exhausted Anne and destroyed much of A-10's equipment before being slayed. Blue Beetle appears in ME0. *'Hyperion Repair' Hyperion Repair is the resurrected version of Hyperion. He is at least A-Class. EX-Type Two Chatterbox "created" Hyperion Repair by recovering the corpse of Hyperion and reconnecting a large core on the corpse's left shoulder which resurrected the EX-Type Zero. Chatterbox also replaced the body's missing right arm with a silver metallic appendage equipped with Aurora System. Hyperion Repair seemed to have retained the memories, skills, and experience of Hyperion as he showed cautiousness and extreme hatred against Sion Zail, the Knight who slayed him before. Hyperion Repair recalled his spear, Mysteltein, before assisting Chatterbox in destroying Tobal along with the reactivated Mnemeion. Sion once again fought Hyperion Repair to protect the planet and its people. Later when the EX-Type Zero was cornered by Sion, he transformed himself into the planet-eroding World Tree but was ultimately still slayed. Chatterbox then recovered Hyperion Repair's core and Mysteltein's essence to replant the seed of the World Tree into the Mnemeion. Hyperion Repair appears in AE2 Category:Beasts Category:High Rank Beast Category:EX-Type